finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
My Hands
thumb|right|300 px|Ca khúc My Hands do Lenona Lewis trình bày "My Hands" là ca khúc chủ đề của Final Fantasy XIII ở các bản tiếng Anh và phương Tây, ca khúc được trình bày bởi nữ danh ca Leona Lewis và được sáng tác bởi Ina Wroldsen và Arnthor Birgisson. Lời Bài Hát I wake in the morning, tired of sleeping, Get in the shower and make my bed alone. I put on my make up, talking to the mirror, Ready for a new day without you. And I walk steady on my feet I talk, my voice obeys me. I go out at night, sleep without the lights. And I do all of the things I have to Keeping you off my mind, But when I think I'll be alright, I am always wrong 'cause (My hands) Don't wanna start again, (My hands) No they don't wanna understand. (My hands) They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find. (My hands) They only agree to hold (Your hands) And they don't wanna be without (Your hands) And they will not let me go, No they will not let me go. I talk about you now and go a day without crying. I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone. And I don't see you everywhere, and I can say your name easily. I laugh a bit louder without you. And I see different shades now And I'm almost never afraid now. But when I think I'll be okay I am always wrong 'cause (My hands) Don't wanna start again, (My hands) No they don't wanna understand. (My hands) They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find. (My hands) They only agree to hold (Your hands) And they don't wanna be without (Your hands) And they will not let me go, No they will not let me go. Sometimes I wake, I see them reaching out for you, Quietly break whatever shields I spent so long building up. I cannot fake, 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken They miss holding my baby. My hands, my hands No they don't wanna understand. They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find. (My hands) (Your hands) They don't wanna be without And they will not let me go No they will not let me go (My hands) Don't wanna start again, (My hands) No they don't wanna understand. (My hands) They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find. (My hands) They only agree to hold (Your hands) And they don't wanna be without (Your hands) And they will not let me go, No, they will not let me go. No, they will not let me go =Ngoài Lề= *"My Hands" là ca khúc chủ đề duy nhất trong series mà mục đích sáng tác ban đầu không phải là dành riêng cho Final Fantasy. Leona Lewis đã thu âm ca khúc "My Hands" cho album thứ hai của cô có tên là Echo vài tháng 9 năm 2009. Square Enix sau đó đã xin phép cô được mua lại bản quyền để sử dụng bài hát của cô trong trò chơi vào tháng 11 năm 2009. Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Final Fantasy XIII